For: Presentation of Mary Academy
by CaptainHoshiko
Summary: This is for the graduating class of PMA 2004, but if you're interested, just click on it. Funny story about the Gundam pilots coming to our school. They're trying to fit in at our whack job school.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything......This is for the Graduating class of 2004!!!!! (note: there was some alterations)  
Staff of Presentation of Mary  
  
Mrs. Fenn- teaches Literature and English, 10th grade homeroom teacher, spontaneously brakes into interpertive dance while explaining a Lit story. Usually wears casualwear, windblown chestnut blonde hair with stylish square glasses. She's the tallest teacher in the school.  
  
Mrs. Dolan- teaches Math and Religion, 10th grade homeroom teacher, tends to get high off of markers for dry-erase board. She also tends to go off on tangits about her son Jonathan, and has a horrific cough. Rather plump woman who tends to waddle, she also has greying short hair.  
  
Mrs. Brems- flakey French teacher, if is not brewing coffee is drinking coffee. She always looks like she'd rather be somewhere else. She has short blonde hair and is rather plumo, but is taller that Mrs. Dolan.  
  
Mrs. Del Pizzo- teaches History, she a very patriotic Cuban-American. There is Americana paraphanalia all over her classroom. She's devoted to teaching US History. She's very tan and has black hair. She's skinny and kind of short.  
  
Sr. Cecile- teaches Science, mastering dictator to the Advanced Class, best buddy with the Sped Class. Has big glasses and is dressed LIKE A NUN.  
  
Mrs. Boire- Gym teacher. Nuff said.  
  
Mrs. Lewis- Libarain, Hates people from other countries. Nuff Said.  
  
Mrs. I - Music teacher, always has a smile and loves people who are invovled in choir. Rather Plump with shoet blond hair.  
  
Mrs. Carver- Computer teacher, Nuff said.  
  
Sr. Mo (Claudette)- Vice Principle Harsh Dictator, her body is shaped like an over sized egg, and she waddles when she walks. Also Has big glasses.  
  
Mr. Raikey- Principle, ex-prison warden, very mellow, and has a different tie for each day.  
  
Boy's Uniform- Blue jacket with white school shirt underneath and blue pants. Navy blue tie.  
  
Girl's Uniform- A white Blouse with a black tank top underneath, a red plad skirt that reached at least an inch above the knee, black knee high socks with black high heel shoes.  
  
"Looks Pleasant," smiled Relena as her and the Gundam Pilots looked at the school they would be attending. The sun brightly shined over a semi- large brick building with it's bell tower, and a pretty green campus ground. The limo came to a halt at the stone steps.  
  
"Remember our mission, and learn as much as you can about these people," Instructed Heero as the walked down the silent corridors to the small office.  
  
"Hello, you must be the new students," smiled Mrs. Dion.  
  
"Yes we are," smiled Relena politely. Mrs. Dion looked at her files before leading them down the hallway.  
  
They stopped at the second to last door on the right at the end of the hallway. There was a pause as they entered, and Relena and the Gundam Pilots could only stare in jaw-dropping shock.  
  
That's it for now!!! More to come I promise. 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! Here's more P.M.A fun!!!!

They just looked at their new peers in complete shock. That's when Mrs. Fenn strolled up to them.

"Welcome to PMA. I'm Mrs. Fenn and I'll be your homeroom," Mrs. Fenn greeted with a smile as she waved her hand to show what she meant.

The class was in complete chaos there were people sitting on desks and others seemed to be huddled together chatting about something funny. But the thing that caught their attention was the fact that there were two tables one had hyper looking girls that seemed to be talking about girly stuff with their one guy occupant ( sigh Joe). The other table was the closest thing to the teachers desk, there sat a couple of guys that were joking around with the two girls that sat with them.

"Class settle down. These are your new classmates," smiled Mrs. Fenn.

"They look like Fags," yelled out a guy with red hair (Erik) this caused one of the girls at his table to laugh (Ashley).

"Shut of Bitch," commanded a guy with blond hair (Konrad)!

"Shut up you blue butted banshees," laughed a girl with short dark brown hair that fell into her face. (Nicole)!

"Enough," commanded Mrs. Fenn sternly. Just as the command was said everyone silenced themselves hoping that they didn't go too far. Mrs. Fenn sighed, "Why don't you introduce yourselves."

Relena stepped forward "Hi my name's Relena."

"Relena, Chrissie will show you around," instructed Mrs. Fenn a girl in the back corner raised her hand, and Relena went to go sit next to her.

Heero stepped forward "Heero."

"Courtney will show you around," smiled Mrs. Fenn. A girl with blond hair raised her hand.

"Hi I'm Duo," greeted Duo. Mrs. Fenn looked around the room before saying "Ashley." Ashley raised her hand with some embarrassment.

"Quatre," smiled Quatre causing everyone to raise an eyebrow even Mrs. Fenn.

"Ummmmm.... Konrad," decided Mrs. Fenn aloud as she sat on a desk.

"Wufei," said Wufei sternly.

"Vinny," said Mrs. Fenn.

"OWNED," sighed an Indian boy (Vinny). Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Trowa," greeted Trowa softly.

"Nicole," smiled Mrs. Fenn.

Review!!!!!!! I'll write more I promise It's going to be kinda slow in the beginning.


	3. Lit & English

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!

Chapter three Lit & English Class

"Owned," sighed Vinny as Wufei sat next to him.

"Can anyone tell me the inner meaning of stop the sun," asked Mrs. Fenn?

"He didn't want his family to know what happened in the war because they could never really understand," announced Callie a girl with blond hair.

Mrs. Fenn was about to say something when the classroom door flew open.

"BAND AID," yelled out Molly a girl with short spiky red hair as she held up her finger that had a paper cut.

Mrs. Fenn ran to her desk and went through one of her drawers and wiped out a band aid as requested by the injured Molly.

"Much better," thanked Molly as she walked out of the room.

"Callie, your right and since there are new students you can spend the rest of the period getting to know them," smiled Mrs. Fenn.

"Are you gay," questioned Konrad turning to Quatre?

"Of course, I am," replied Quatre thinking that he was asking if he was feeling happy.

"I wonder if he's made out with a guy yet," whispered Nicole to Ashley just loud enough for Duo to hear.

Gah!!!! Quatre just dug himself a hole and we've only been hear for at least fifteen minutes.thought Duo in fear of what he'd be asked.

"Are you gay," asked Ashley turning to Duo?

"No," replied Duo quite offended.

"Cool," replied Ashley as she held his braid in her hand with some fascination which caused Duo to blush.

She's cute. Wait! Can't get attached got to stay focused.argued Duo in his head.

"OH NO!!!!! SPLIT ENDS," yelled out Ashley getting the attention of two other girls across the room. One had dark brown hair (Jill) and the other one was at least six feet tall. (Megan a.k.a. Meg)

"Where," said Meg with a raise of her eyebrow and a sassy pose.

"Right Here," replied Ashley pointing at Duo.

"We can Fix that," Yelled Jill as she wiped out her bag of hair care products.

Before duo knew it the three girls had escorted him into the girl's bathroom and were observing his hair.

"Look at the grease," pointed out Jill in disgust as she undid Duo's braid.

"This is a salon sampoo used in Washington D.C. We're giving it to you so we can save your hair." Announced Meg!

And before Duo could object he had hands raking through his hair and his head in a sink! After a few minutes of having his head under water he was escorted back to the classroom. Ashley took out a hairbrush and started to brush Duo's now long silky wet hair.

"Always put gel in your hair before you blow dry it, it helps give foundation to your hair," informed Jill as she shoved Ashley out of the way.

"Your hair smells good," commented Ashley with a laugh as they braided his hair.

"Now if you don't take better care of your hair, the three of us will hunt you down and make sure you do," threatened Meg with a sassy glare.

"Sassy," added Meg as she flipped Duo's braid over his shoulder and went back to her desk.

"Mission split ends completed! Click, click BOOM," smiled Ashley.

"Scary," whispered Duo to himself.

In a corner of the room not to far away was Courtney and Heero.

"I woke up to a dead mouse in my bed," said Courtney randomly with a blank stare.

The both of them just sat there with blank stares because of their lack of interest in each other.

"I think he's checking you out," commented Erik with a nod to Quatre.

"Creepy," whispered Konrad with a shiver.

"No!!!! I WILL NOT TELL YOU THE CHINESE WORD FOR ASSHOLE," yelled Wufei in frustration!

"Owned," sighed Vinny shaking his head.

"Poke," whispered Nicole as she poked Trowa's gravity defying hair.

Trowa "....."

Review and tell me what ya think!

**Coffeeinacup: **I need some ideas!!!! And e-mail me you're the High school courses your taking!! Maybe I'll see you at lunch!


	4. French class

Disclaimer: It's been so long!!!!! I don't own anything!

French class

Out of no where the bell rang signaling all the students to go to there next class.

"French," groaned Ashley. She led Duo across the hall into a bright pink, and cramped classroom.

There stood Mrs. Brems with her I don't want to be here look. "Today, you will talk to each other in French! Two to a group," instructed Mrs. Brems as she sat at her desk.

"I don't know any French," whispered Duo to Ashley.

"Owned," sighed Ashley with a shake of her head.

"Owned," thought Duo questioningly?

"Repeat after me. Bonjour," said Ashley.

"Bongour," replied Duo.

"No, Bonjour," replied Ashley.

"Bonjour," replied Duo nervously.

"Yeah," smiled Ashley clapping her hands in excitement!

"No, J-man Sit down," instructed Konrad.

"Owned," laughed Vinny!

"Hey shut up! Gentle woman," glared Konrad causing vinny to shut up.

"I have a flat head," said Erik interrupting Duo's French lessons.

"WOW," replied an awed Ashley as she felt Erik's head.

In the corner Courtney and Heero were staring at each other blankly.

That's it for now!


End file.
